Dear My Love, Dear My Slave
by anastasiagracia21
Summary: Anastasia Gracia adalah anak angkat dari seorang pengusaha multinasional di negaranya. Karena tidak ingin membebani ibu angkatnya, Anastasia mengikuti beasiswa perkuliahan sebuah kampus swasta mewah hingga 4 tahun. Tidak disangka-sangka, peraturan dikampus itu harus membuatnya terlibat hubungan soft BDSM dengan ketua dewan komite mahasiswa di kampus tersebut...


Namaku Anastasia Gracia, umurku menginjak 20 tahun bulan November ini, tinggiku 167cm dengan berat 59kg dan aq baru saja masuk menjadi mahasiswa di sebuah universitas swasta mewah di salah satu kota besar disini. Aq tercengang ketika namaku tercantum menjadi penerima beasiswa di website universitas yang mempunyai mall dan apartemen di satu komplek itu. Tesnya bukan main susahnya, dan universitas ini hanya mengambil 10 kandidat penerima beasiswa. Ketika mengikuti tes itu aq tercengang ternyata aq harus berkompetisi dengan 20ribu orang dari seluruh negeri dan tentu saja, aq sangat girang ketika namaku masuk menjadi salah satu penerima beasiswa di universitas itu. Banyak orang yang tergiur dengan beasiswa ini. Bagaimana tidak, penerima beasiswa selain bebas tetek bengek pembayaran kuliah, dia akan diberi satu kamar apartemen dekat universitas tersebut, akomodasi, biaya hidup, bahkan uang jalan2 di akhir semester. Oh my God! Girang bukan main hatiku..

Aq sendiri dari keluarga yatim piatu. Aq tidak mengenal ayah ibuku sejak kecil. Selama ini aq tinggal dengan seorang ibu yang dia sudah menjanda. Dia baik dan menyekolahkanku. Aq memanggilnya oma, karena aq cyg padanya. Oma adalah pebisnis, oma sering kesepian dan sering menghabiskan waktunya dikantor. Aq selalu sendirian di rumah besarnya dan biasanya ditemani teh ani, pembantu sejak aq bayi. Ketika aq bertnya tentang masa kecilku, oma tidak pernah mau menjawab, termasuk ketika aq bertanya siapa ayah ibu q. Oma selalu berkata, "sudah anggap saja aq ini mama kamu, aq pengin nyekolahin kamu supaya kamu pinter". Begitu kata oma..

Aq pun sayang sekali dengan oma, walaupun oma kaya, tapi aq ingin mandiri. Aq sudah tidak ingin membebani oma lagi. Oleh sebab itu, setelah aq belajar bisnis sebentar di perusahaan oma, aq berniat kuliah. Ketika ada lowongan beasiswa di universitas swasta ini, aq apply dan diluar dugaanku aq lolos...

Hari ini aq baru saja sampai di apartemen tempat aq menghabiskan masa studiq. Maklum kampus yg baru ini jauh dari rumah oma, seperti jakarta-bali. Setelah aq mengurus semua administrasi studi, memilih mata kuliah termasuk administrasi kamar, aq menenteng koporq masuk apartemen. Luar biasa, dari dalam apartemen ini luxurius sekali, seperti hotel hilton dekat rumah oma. Kamar q terletak di lantai 10. Ketika aq masuk, aq kembali tercengang, walaupun ukurannya simple tetapi interiornya sangat homey sekali. Walaupun aneh, tapi aq memiliki king size bed yg mendominasi ruangan ini. Dilengkapi meja belajar, kamar mandi, mesin pendingin makanan, kompor listrik dan yg paling aq suka, balkon! Luar biasa!

Belum sempat menata barang2q, aq menutup pintu, menikmati pemandangan kota sejenak di balkon dan karena tidak tahan capeknya perjalanan, aq merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Belum 5 menit ketika mataku terpejam, hp q berbunyi..  
"Apa benar ini dengan anastasia gracia?" Suara disana terdengar seorang lelaki, kalem dan to the point.  
"Iya benar.." Ujarku sambil setengah tidur.  
"Apakah sudah tahu jika besok jadwal kuliah sudah dimulai?"  
"Oh iya benar. Maaf ini dengan siapa?"  
"Saya ketua komite mahasiswa universitas dan sya hendak memberitahukan undangan untuk miss gracia supaya menghandiri penyambutan mahasiswa beasiswa di hall pukul 9 pagi."  
"Oh iya..iya.."  
"Dan jangan terlambat. Terima kasih."Tut..tut..tut..

Aq melengos, bagaimana bisa dia menutup percakapan tanpa memberi tahu nama dan ditutup begitu saja. Ketika aq membayangkan tabiat mahasiswa disini akan seperti apa tiba2 aq sudah tertidur.

Keesokan harinya penyambutan diadakan sangat meriah sekali. Kesepuluh penerima beasiswa diberi lencana dan penghargaan. Setelah kami turun dari podium, seorang laki2 datang menghampiri kerumunan kami. dia terlihat tegap, tinggi dan tubuhnya yg atletis terlihat sekali kalau dia rajin ke gym. Ditambah lagi, dia ganteng sekali. Uhhh. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata, "perkenalkan saya Anthony, ketua komite mahasiswa universitas, saya harap anda senang belajar di universitas kami", ujarnya cool dan tetap kalem. "Setelah upacara selesai, mohon mengikuti kami selaku dewan komite mahasiswa", sambil menunjukkan segerombol mahasiswa yang sedang asik melihat kami di belakangnya, "menuju ke kantor kami. Terima kasih". Sambil menyalami kami satu persatu.

Ntah kenapa, ketika Anthony menyalamiku, aq menangkap sesuatu dimana sepersekian detik matanya mengkilat dan sedikit senyuman aneh. Tapi setelah itu dia pergi, dan aq merasa mungkin hanya perasaanq saja.

Kami dijajarkan di kantor komite itu. Menghadap 10 meja komite yang setiap mejanya berisi satu pengurus komite. Terdiri dari 5 mahasiswa dan 5 mahasiswa laki2. Sekilas aq membaca, ada bendahara, sekretaris, wakil, hingga dewan2 komite yang jumlah kesemuanya 6 orang. Kami berdiri menghadap mereka satu persatu. Sedangkan aq sendiri menghadap meja Anthony, si ketua komite tadi. Tiba2 aq mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci dibelakangku dan aq menoleh termasuk beberapa dari kami juga menoleh. Terlihat seorang mahasiswa wanita yg ber-tag nama 'Eliza, Bendahara' yg mengunci pintu tadi, berjalan ke mejanya dan memberikan kuncinya pada dewan di sebelahnya.  
Lalu Anthony berdiri dan tersenyum."Selamat datang di universitas kami. Kami berharap semua layanan dari Universitas hingga kamar aprtemen berkenan untuk anda semua", ucapnya berhenti sejenak.  
Aq sempat menghitung ada 5 detik Anthony terdiam. Bahkan disela-sela keheningan itu bisa saja jarum yg terjatuh ke lantai menjadi terdengar. Anthony menatap kami satu per satu, yang juga terdiri dari 5 kandidat laki2 dan 5 kandidat perempuan termasuk aq. Sebelum mengucapkan kata2 selanjutnya, Anthony menatapku."Sebelum sya menjelaskan lebih lanjut, sya ingin bertanya, apakah salah satu dari anda ada yg ingin mengundurkan diri? Silahkan dimulai dari sekarang.. Karena sya melihat motivation letter anda sangat meyakinkan kami untuk memilih anda semua..".

Kami semua terdiam. Tidak ada kandidat satupun dari kami yg mengacungkan tangan untuk mengundurkan diri. Jelas kami tidak ingin mengundurkan diri karena selain beasiswanya yg prestigious, lulusan almamater dari universitas ini juga diperhitungkan dalam link dalam dan luar negeri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan anda semua menandatangani berkas yang ada di depan meja kalian. Silahkan dibaca lalu ditandatangi".  
Aq mengambil kursi tepat di depan meja Anthony, dia melihat gerak gerikq dengan intense. Sedikit berkilat matanya. Sedangkan kandidat yg lain juga duduk di depan meja masing2 dengan dewan komitenya masing2.

Aq membaca isi surat itu. Sepenuhnya berisi perjanjian kalau kami harus mentaati semua peraturan di universitas itu. Dan blah blah blah yg lain. Seperti surat perjanjian biasa yang berisi 25 halaman. Ketika aq selesai menandatngani diatas materai 6000 di lembar terakhir, Anthony semakin berkilat matanya menatapku. Is there something wrong here?

Aq membolak balik surat-surat itu lagi. Sial! Sepertinya ada yg terlewat. Ditengah2 halaman itu salah satunya adalah surat NDA, Non-Disclosure Agreement. Untuk apa universitas membutuhkan NDA? Sebelum aq selesai membaca, Anthony menarik kertasnya dengan cepat. Begitu pula dengan komite yg lain. Oh my God! I smell something wrong here..

"Terima kasih. Seperti yang anda ketahui, anda adalah angkatan beasiswa pertama dan membanggakan untuk universitas kami. Perlu anda ingat, kami tidak sembarangan dalam memilih anda. Anda adalah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik. Kami pun juga tidak akan membuka beasiswa ini untuk 5 tahun ke depan. Jadi beasiswa ini 5 tahun sekali. Cukup prestigious bukan?"

Aku sedikit bangga.

"Universitas telah memberikan sepenuhnya kewenangan pada kami untuk memilih sendiri kandidat-kandidat kami. Jadi, seseorang yang di depan anda saat ini adalah seseorang yg telah memilih anda".

Wait a minute.. Aq langsung mendongakkan kepala melihat Anthony. Anthony membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Oh no! Aq melihat kandidat yang lain. Mereka juga saling bertatapan dgn pandangan kebingungan. Aq tidak tahu apakah harus bangga atau curiga. Tetapi insting bisnisku mengendus tak baik disini.

"Kami, seluruh komite disini telah mengucurkan 50% dana beasiswa anda selama 4 tahun ke depan. Separoh beasiswanya dibayarkan oleh Universitas. Anda semua berpengalaman disini, tentunya anda tahu sendiri bagaimana birokrasi bekerja. Kami tidak ingin menyulitkan anda selama studi disini. Oleh sebab itu kami turun tangan." Sekarang semua komite tersenyum sambil memandang kandidatnya. Termasuk Anthony.

"Apakah anda sudah membaca NDA nya? Tidak hanya pada universitas anda harus patuh. Tetapi juga pada kami, donor beasiswa anda.."

Dan aq sedikit lemas. Bahkan kandidat laki2 yg lain tidak terima. Aq membaca tag-nama di almamaternya bernama Ethan, dia memukul meja bendahara di depannya dan beberapa dari kami menjadi riuh. "Ini penipuan namanya!" Serunya.

"Ini bukan penipuan, beasiswa sudah dipersiapkan untuk anda. Anda sudah menandatangani surat2nya yang berarti anda setuju, Ethan", ucap Anthony matanya menembus mata Ethan dengan nada tetap tenang. Tidak! Bahkan Anthony pun sudah merubah kharismanya menjadi dewa saja. Sekarang kami terdiam. Aq mulai linglung.

"Tapi tenang saja. Prioritas kami adalah prestasi anda semasa kuliah. Kami tidak akan mengganggu Anda. Anda menjalani perkuliahan dari senin-jumat, tetapi selain hari itu, hari2 anda menjadi milik pendonor beasiswa." Anthony terdiam sejanak. "Milik Kami", dengan penekanan pada 'Kami'.

Oh my goodness! Aq tidak bisa membayangkan hari2 yang seperti apa untuk 4 tahun ke depan.  
"Di dalam NDA juga mengatakan apapun yg terjadi pada anda, anda harus tutup mulut. Jika hal itu muncul ke publik..well..well.."Ucapnya tenang.

Dan sepertinya aq tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Salah satu mahasiswa perempuan bernama Alice lari ke arah pintu dan ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Sembari tersenyum, komite hubungan sosial, David, mengayunkan kuncinya seperti nada mengejek."Tidaaak!" Teriak Alice."Aq tidak mau seperti iniii! Aq membaca disini tidak ada ospek. Tapi kenapa masih ada seperti itu" Sambil terduduk menangis di depan pintu.

Aq menjadi tegang. Anthony melihatku dengan berjalan perlahan kearah Alice. Semua hampir tegang melihatnya. Bahkan Ethan hampir lari mencegah David jika dia akan melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadap Alice. Tetapi diluar dugaan..

David berjongkok dan memeluknya..

"Sekali lagi ingat, kami tidak sembarangan dalam memilih kandidat kami. Anda tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan bangku perkuliahan disini.."Ucapnya tenang dengan tatapan tajam pada seluruh kandidat.

Bulu kudukku merinding. Benar2 disini aneh. Dan aq merasa ingin lari dari ruangan ini. Orang2 disini aneh. Universitas ini aneh...


End file.
